


Cinnamon and Honey

by gayffindor



Category: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Amortentia, Crushes, Drabble, F/F, F/M, First Crush, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship/Love, One Shot, Other, Short & Sweet, Teen Crush, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22564183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayffindor/pseuds/gayffindor
Summary: Penny is preoccupied. There's something—or someone—that she just can't seem to get out of her head.
Relationships: Penny Haywood/Original Character(s), Penny Haywood/Player Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	Cinnamon and Honey

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble focused on Penny and my MC. They're nonbinary but can be read as male or female if you like. This is my first real fanfic so don't judge me too hard.

Cinnamon and honey.

Penny rests her head on Elliot’s shoulder. The two of them sit in the back of the dark astronomy classroom, the gentle flickering of the magical projection of the Milky Way lulling her dangerously near sleep. She tries in vain to keep her eyes open before eventually caving in and promising herself that she would only rest her eyelids for a moment. As her eyes close, she feels Elliot’s hand lightly petting her hair, and shifts slightly to press her face into their shoulder. The gentle caress of their fingers and the slight smell of cinnamon and honey coax her to sleep. She wonders vaguely what shampoo they use as her mind drifts into slumber. 

Cinnamon and honey. 

Penny sees Elliot in the courtyard, their back facing the main entrance, and in a stroke of mischief she runs forward with light footsteps to collide into them, swinging her arms around their neck in an embrace. She giggles at the way they jerk in surprise—her goal has been accomplished—but she is somewhat confused by the red that spreads over their cheeks when they look over their shoulder to see her face so close to theirs. The devilish glint in their eyes that comes next, however, takes her completely off guard. Elliot turns in Penny’s arms, too quick for her to react, and grabs her around the waist as they lift her bodily into the air. Penny squeals as Elliot spins her around in circles, banging her fists against their back in protest. The smell of cinnamon and honey fills her senses once more and she’s briefly overcome with the strange urge to sink into the embrace, before she regains her composure and begins fighting back with renewed vigor as her laughter fills the courtyard.

Cinnamon and honey. 

Penny lays in her bed in the Hufflepuff dorm and breathes in the scent of a Gryffindor shirt. She remembers the day Elliot had loaned it to her; she had just spilled fertilizer on her top in Herbology and they had happened to have a change of clothes in their bag. She had pretended to fret over the idea of the crimson red clashing with her Hufflepuff yellow, yet here she was now, wearing it to sleep. She pulls the cloth back over her nose and takes another inhale as she ponders the idea of telling Elliot she had lost the shirt so she wouldn’t have to return it. It’s not her fault that the piece of fabric smells so good, she reasons, as she breathes in the scent of cinnamon and honey once more. Anyone would be captured by this smell. 

Cinnamon and honey. 

Penny is beginning to think she has a problem. As Elliot rushes forward to greet her in the Great Hall, the smell of cinnamon and honey that they bring with them makes her heart flutter. Despite her previous reasonings, she doesn’t think that most people are so preoccupied with the scent of their best friend’s... shampoo? cologne?—and she doesn’t know what to make of it. In fact, she doesn’t think she feels this way about any of her other friends. _Well that must be it then,_ she thinks to herself, attempting to justify it once more as she regains her composure enough to return her friend's blinding smile. _Elliot just has a particularly pleasant scent. There’s nothing more to it._ She’s not sure if she believes it. 

Cinnamon and honey. 

Penny sits in the Potions classroom, staring straight ahead with her chin resting in her palm. She’s preoccupied by her own thoughts today, but she’s never needed much instruction in Potions, and the recipe the class is working on is one that she has already gone over in her personal studies. Absentmindedly, she adds rose thorn and peppermint to the concoction in front of her before waving her wand in one last flourish to complete the brewing process for the Amortentia bubbling in her cauldron. She’s snapped out of her thoughts by a familiar smell rising up from the potion in front of her, and a blush colors her cheeks as she recognizes it.

Cinnamon and honey. 

Penny stands with Elliot in the warm torchlight of the Artefacts room as dust motes float lazily through the air. She had pulled them in there with her, stating that she needed to talk, and shortly thereafter had poured out all of the thoughts and feelings that had been nagging at the back of her mind for weeks. A blush colors her cheeks as she finally finishes rambling, and she looks down at the floor, nervously shuffling her feet. She’s surprised when a hand touches her face, gently guiding her to look back up into Elliot’s eyes, and even more surprised by the kiss that presses gently against her lips. Her heartbeat stutters for a moment before something in her takes over and she pulls Elliot forward by the robes, kissing them in earnest. They place their hands on her waist and she melts forward into their embrace, drinking in the scent and taste—finally—of cinnamon and honey.


End file.
